fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Poke Smash Bros. Brawl
Poke Smash Bros. Brawl is a fighter game for the Wii U. It is the 1st Poke Smash Bros. game, ever to be announced, in all Pokémon history. The game is planned to be released in mid-2014. It is commonly abbreviated as PSBB. Gameplay The game plays the same as the SSB series, but PSBB is especially based on'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl.'' Players fight against each other, on stages based off the famous Nintendo series, Pokemon. Each character has their own special moves and a Final Smash, based on their history. The player wins by knocking their opponents off the screen. Moves like taunting and dodging are also inside this game. However, the game also uses the Wii U GamePad. Players can use items by using the Touch Screen. The player can also control and select the characters, stages, or options with it. It takes over most of the Wii Remote's functions, for example the games controls are the exact same from Brawl. The game is much easier to play with, when using the original Wii Remotes, then the GamePad though. But an even easier way to play is, using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. The game has the same ways of attacking, taunting etc. as Brawl. Most characters have the same move sets from the previous games, but some have new moves, even if they are Veterans. Every character has advantages over some characters and disadvantages over others. But some characters are equal, meaning they do average damage, on that character. No character beat everyone, in Poke Smash Bros. Brawl, but some beat most of the characters. The controller style suppossed to be used, in this game is the Nunchuk and Wii Remote. Moves General Moves Every character has a unique moveset, but all of the characters have the same amount of moves. Players move around the stages using the Analogue Stick, and can jump by pressing the C Button. It is possible to jump again, after jumping, by double tapping the C Button. By pressing the Analogue Stick downwards, the player can crouch or move a layer down on stage. By tapping the Analogue Stick twice (in different directions) very quickly, you can perform a Dodge, which lets you avoid most attacks. By double tapping the Analogue stick (in the same direction) you can increase your speed, by running. Smash Attacks Smash Attacks, which are the basic attacks for each character, they are performed with the A Button or the B Button. When moving the Analogue Stick to any direction (while attacking), the player can attack upwards, downwards or either sides, these moves are all different based on the direction you are attacking. These attacks are usually weak and do not do very much damage. When the A Button is pressed repeatedly, the character performs a standard combo, a fast sequence of weak attacks. When the Analogue Stick is tilted, fast and the B or A Buttons is pressed at the same time, the player can perform a Super Smash Attack. Super Smash Attacks are very powerful which cause a lot of damage, to nearby enemies. The A Button is always a close up attack, while the B Button could be any type of attack. There are also Sky Attacks. Sky Attacks are basic attacks, which can be performed, while you are in mid-air, by pressing the A or B Button. Most characters have the ability to attack while running, which can deal decent damage. Item Use Items appear on the stage at random and can be used by the players. Items have various effects and some trigger by themselves. They can also grant players with a special effect like exploding on contact, a use of a weapon, instead of the average A Button. When the players are standing next to an item, they can press the A Button to pick the item up and press the Minus Button to throw it away. Some weapons have ammo, in them. This means you only get a certain amount of time to use some weapons. By running and clicking Minus, you are able to peg the item, anywhere, even at enemies. Shielding =By pressing the Z Button, the player can activate his/her shield. Shields can be used to prevent most attacks from a character or an item. Grabbing someone who is using his/her shield will break through there shield and can be thrown away like a ragdoll. The shield's power decreases every time it is used, and when the shield breaks, the player will be unable to move for a short amount of time. This is caused because of a confusion, ability all the Pokemon will get to have. All characters have different coloured shields, these shields look like neon, glowing spheres in many colours. First player has a red shield, Second player has a blue shield, Third player has a yellow shield and Fourth player has a green shield. Shields also change colour, based on the team they are on (red, blue and green). Taunting Every character has 3 to 4 different taunts. These taunts are used for multiple reasons. Taunts are mainly used to sign your victory, after you defeat an enemy. You can use taunts any time inside a battle. To do a taunt all you have to do is press 1, 2, 1 & 2 at the same time or 1 rapidly. Some stages in Poke Smash Bros. Brawl will let you taunt for items, like Mushroom, Swords etc. which are temporary. Bosses There are a total of 20 Bosses. Each World has 2 bosses and cover up a specific type of location, for example a Beach, Desert, Dessert etc. type of location. But only 2 players can verse a boss, unless it is in Boss Battles. There are also a few mini bosses, as well as regular enemies (which are usually first evolutions). The first few bosses are easy, but as you go further down they become harder, and harder. Characters Poke Smash Bros. Brawl has a total of 50 characters, 18 of them are Default and 32 of them are unlockable. As well as this, you can get Panpour, Pansear, Gothorita, Gothita and Cubchoo, which are all called Transforming characters. Transforming Characters can be turned into, by characters Down Special, or by a Special Move. Default Unlockables Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)